Mendocera Estebanex
Mendocera Estebanex, formerly known as Bookworm,'' ''is one of the Arrancar formerly serving Aizen and the last surviving Fracciones by the late King of Hueco Mundo, Barragan Luisebarn. A rather culturate and phylosophic Arrancar, at first he started as a diminutive hollow with grand goals, trying to remain as pure as possible while obtaining all Hollowity possible. His transformation into a Arrancar has not only helped him understand and communicate better, if not only slightly, but also try to convey a very HUMAN sense of madness and nostalgia. He has also shown, despite his mental state, to be a very loving parent towards his children figures. Personality Mendora is quite a large contradiction to what most hollows should be. His most notable trait is in his kind of goal, far nobler than most hollows. In his own words, he has a dream to create a so called 'Hollow Utopia', a world where hollow can leave in peace without needing to kill each other and where he and his daughter can live in peace. He consider himself a 'phylosophic hollow' of the likes he has never seen, loving literature and usually trying to take as much as he can. However, due to his blindness, Mendocera is also unable to read most of his writing, usually forcing himself to use his tact to recognize the characters. He is, however, from most standards, more beast than human, his most common facial expression being a utterly psychotic grin he gives whenever he feels mightly amused and desiderous to let out his emotions, his way of acting has lots in common with the mantis shrimp he is based from and has a utterly obsessive hatred towards any Shinigami, trying to utterly break them and crush them, no honor, just desire of bloodshed, comparing their killing to butchering pigs in a slaughterhouse. Everything of fairly human, sexuality, the feel of the skin and everything brings him nothing more but disgust to the point he cliams that, if he were able to see while an Arrancar, he'd gouge his own eyes out rather than stare at his own new appearence. As an hollow, at first his ideals were far more hypocrital, usually trying to come up with justifications for his repeated kin for his slaying to feed on them and pretty much having no actual feeling of love, however this changed as he was turned into an Arrancar, growing more empathic of humans (much to his dismay) and especially to his adoptive daughter, a far cry from the pawn he saw her previously, to the point he is willing to die for her (not so much to admit that). However, deep down, Mendocera is little more but a broken shell, faintly remembering life of a man who got killed by accident as he was about to read a scroll, and who feels a massive envy towards humans as they able to work together while most hollow just see nothing more but an opportunity to kill each other. Apparence A tall but slender figure of around 5'10'', Mendocera is a figure mostly savage, with sharp teeth, long claws instead of fingernails, long messy white hair which are waist length, his clothes are messy and torn, especially at the edge they they look like they are torn and ripped, also kept massively tight as if he doesn't want his skin to show much, feeling it 'unnatural' and disgusting. His eyes are of a pale color, as if to symbolize his blindess and his upper face his covered by the remains of his mask , which ends with hints of broken mandibles at the side of his face. His hollow hole is at th ebase of his throat and, finally, his tattoo used to be in his right hand, but kept scratching itself off until it was covered in scars which, much to his surprise, have not regenerated.'' History Mendocera used to be a reclusive librarian with a love for books who ended up getting the romantic affections of the wrong woman after several long sessions of bonding together. One day, her husband appeared and out of jealousy killed them both. For a long while, his Plus lingered trying always to find book to read, even though now it was impossible for him to turn pages, being intangible, and to look for her to apologize. However a Shinigami had already sent her away in Soul Society, causing Mendocera's mind to simply start to corrode alongside his chainsoul, now the only feeling was revenge against the man who had killed him and torn him off his two loves. Finally turned into an hollow, he managed to trick the man by pulling down down in the ocean and, after killing him by drowing him, eat his soul. Now, mostly being done with revenge, actually he tried to straighten himself out by looking for books to read so he would harm nobody, sometimes ending up even having friendly discussions with Plus about books (as long as he was reading). However, haunted by Shinigami and often forced to stop reading, Mendocera ended up forced to attack and kill most soul reapers he ended up against and feed on souls out of self defense. However, still lingering to be human again, something snapped in Mendocera: envy. He thought humans had it easy not being haunted down by Shinigami and being together to help each other unlike his race who ended up at each other's throat and had an idea, the so called 'Hollow Utopia', a world where hollows could leave at peace without forcing to feed on each other. Such idea was not well liked by most hollows he ended up sharing it, forcing him to apply democracy and cannibalize on them, slowly evolving into a Menos Grande and Adjuchaas. Only one single hollow however ended up following his advice, an apparently young and immature one who ended up following him and do what he told him, in exchange he fed her with hollows. However, this took a drastic change when both of them were caught by Aizen's army and forced into Arrancars, Mendocera losing his sight in the process, but managed anyway to end up turning into one of Barragan's Fracciones, left stranded in Hueco Mundo as a plan of the former Emperor God hollow to backstab Aizen (a plan which never went through, of course), leaving Mendocera one of the few Fracciones to Survive. However, most notably, due to his Arrancarification, Mendocera became much more moral and honorable, most notably in how he treated the hollow around her, starting to change his opinion from lackey While he did try to manpulate Harribel to follow his ideals, he ended up deciding it was not w orth it when she admitted she had no interest in fighting Shinigami, turning down his obsessive desire for revenge. Planning to destroy Soul Society, he ended up asked by a weird Quincy, Kilge Opie, to join them. Mendocera's answer at having a human ask this was to try to slice him in half, but, after a fight Mendocera pulled no punches to make sure his daughter would escape, he lost to the owner of the ugliest shoes of Hueco Mundo, and became an Arrancar serving the Vandereich, proving to be loyal enough that, once he had learnt enough about using the Quincy bow and the Ywatch's forces were on the losing side he killed every fleeing Quincy soldier he could find while fleeing and reuinited with his daughter, much to his own joy. Power And Abilities Adept Swordsman: ''': While not as much good on the offensive, Mendocera is very adept at using his zanpakuto for parrying and deflecting attacks, making up for his weak Hierro. '''Hand to Hand Combatant: Mendocera has a rather fierce style in hand to hand combat, not shying away from trying to tear to pieces enemies and using dirty trick, mixing it with the Vandereich and Las Noches training in martial art Cero: As an Arrancar, Mendocera charges his Cero from his zanpakuto and, making a stabbing motion, fires it. Despite being much smaller than average Cero, it's just as powerful, only more manuverable. * Cero-Moto only: By placing his arms on the ground and shooting his Cero towards the ground All an area becomes red and can shoot out at his whim up to five crimson pillars of his energy Bala: ''' Mendocera is able to fire red Bala blasts of his fists by striking in a punching manner. '''Hierro: Like all Arrancar, Mendocera possesses the natural ability known as Hierro. This allows him to take hits from attacks from others and from striking objects without taking much, if any, damage. However, Mendocera's reiatsu has been renown to be somewhat weaker than average, making up a keypoint in his weaknesses Sonído: Mendocera is able to use Sonido to maneuver in battle, to catch opponents off guard and strike them before they can react. Descorrer: A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. Akairo is skilled enough to be able to create one for himself, but usually never uses it. Master of Pesquisa: From his blindness, Mendocera had to work on the other senses to make up, especially his Pesquisa. Because of this, Mendocera is pretty much able to see from reiatsu alone. He also learnt other version of the technique ** Index Radar: By thrusting his index finger into a grounded surface, Mendocera can generate a luminous yellow trail which rapidly extends outwards in the direction of another individual's Reiatsu. Once connected to the desired target, he can use this to not only discern their general location, but also accurately gauge the amount of Reiryoku which said person possesses ** Hand Radar: Mendocera does a similar thing of the Index Radara, but, generates a series of invisible soundwaves which trail down the entire area, giving him a rough idea of all the fighter of the area. ** Pesquisa Global: Not as worldwide as the name implies, Mendocera can however focus outside battle to map out an area as big as Las Noches, which helps him being a master strategist. Zanpakutō Tenaza(挟撃, Kiogeki, Pincer): Mendocera's Zanpakuto is somewhat difficult to handle, given its unusual shape, similar to a tuning fork, and the large size, overall being a zanbato split in the middle, which he mostly uses for defensive support to make up for his lackster Hierro. 'Resurrección: ': Mendocera's release command is "Crack Bones, after which his zanpakuto starts merging with his back starting with his spine, turning into a large shell merged with his ribcage, his skull growing out to form a sort of a crown with a visor, letting his eye turn into a different color, with a red sclera and a weird rainbow color iris with three pupil for each eye. His hands are completely enveloped into claws covered by large armguards and on his cheeks he looks like he grew mandibles. From the shell, four spider like legs appear which can hold him in air, although his main purpose is to use them to throw Cero. by pointing them all on Most of his powers are mostly physical, growing heavily resistant on his back and the blow of his armguards are rather powerful. He also gains a sight which is a mix of his aura and an heightened vision. P.O.K.E. Mendocera concentrates his reiroku on his arm forming a small armor on his upper arm, shaped like his zanpakuto and punches the ground, creating several shockwaves which can damage the enemy. After this punch, the armor remains a small white (two posts) before cracking) and needs a cooldown of six posts. Usually he mixes it with the Hand Radar to even have a general idea of the area he is fighting in. Mantis Heart Mendocera creates an armor all over his body in the process, growing it to be more resistant. Needs a cooldown of fifteen posts. The technique is so powerful that, even if the shell is broken, Mendocera can escape unarmed at this. However, it suffers of the big flaw that the move does not allow him to attack in any way. UNODOSTRESMUERTE! Mendocera creates again the shell, but this one juts curved spikes out, to make out a quick dash which breaks through matter and reiatsu with incredible strenght and speed as he rolls forward, usually followed by a series of attack intended to subdue as quickly as possible his enemy. The name's technique is a reference of a meme pertaining the mantis shrimps: "Onetwothreedeath!"